


You Are... To Me (Diavolo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: This was part of a giveaway I did where the person requested body worship with diavolo
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	You Are... To Me (Diavolo x F!Reader)

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Breath-taking. Stunning. Striking. Graceful. All of these are words he would use to describe you, and even these were not close to how he truly felt about you. He wanted to scream, to pour his heart out, and to let you feel what he truly felt, yet his body and yours suddenly felt so limited. Words known to mankind were restricting and simply not summoning up all that you are to him. Yet, maybe you could catch a glimpse of it in his eyes every time he looked at you. Perhaps you could also feel it in his touch as he adored your body with tender lips and soft caresses that had your skin rise with goosebumps. But mostly, he hoped you could feel it every time he entered the room. You are his Queen; nevermind the official title yet.

He can’t recall the last time he was so smitten with someone, and he decided that it had simply never happened before; you were special. Sometimes, though, you didn’t feel special, not physically at least, and it broke his heart. Was it that small human mindset that simply couldn’t comprehend all that you are? Because to him, it was clear as day, and right in front of him; a queen. A goddess. A lover worthy of a thousand lifetimes. “Chin up, my dear, you are beautiful.” You had looked at the dress you had on for way too long in his eyes. At first, it may have bordered adoration and genuine love, but as the moments passed, your eyes got sadder, and the hands that so gently slid over the dress, smoothing it out, started to curl it in between their fingertips. His soft lips pressed against your exposed neck in a tender-loving kiss, leading you out of the bathroom, away from the mirror. “Look at me, (Y/N).” 

Your head slowly rose, meeting his golden eyes which held so much adoration and love, things you didn’t always think you deserved. “Look at you. You’re gorgeous. I always deem myself lucky when I look at you.” His finger reaches below your chin, tilting it up so he could meet you in a sweet kiss that had your lips turn up into a smile, your arms slowly sneaking around his neck to keep him close, “Diavolo…” He smiled softly against your lips, not ready to let go yet as his hands worked to get his uniform jacket off, dropping it behind him somewhere. “Allow me to show you, (Y/N). I think you need to be thoroughly reminded.” A gentle grip on your waist pushed you back against your shared bed, your body falling on top of the freshly-made sheets, your gaze locking with his again as he towered above you. 

“Your skin is.. So smooth beneath my touch, rising with goosebumps and…” he chuckled softly, kissing down your neck, making you inhale a sharp breath, “... heat up with excitement.” you hit him playfully, knowing exactly what he was doing, but he caught you arm and brought your hand closer to his mouth, kissing each finger gently while looking down at you, “these hands… hold me even in my darkest of times… I love them. I honor them. I cherish them.” He presses a deep kiss to the back of it, slowly letting it fall back down to your side. His lips found yours again, smiling against them once more. They lingered on yours as he spoke, softly, whispering against their plumpness, “And these lips… I could devour them everytime we see each other…” A purr escaped him, making your face flush and try to turn away from him, but he caught your cheek, shaking his head. 

His hands reached behind you, undoing the zipper of the dress slowly as he slid it down your body, leaving you in barely your underwear, “Absolutely breath-taking, you are…” A sharp breath could be heard being inhaled into his chest as he sat back, undoing his own top pieces and discarding them on the floor. Your hands reached up to caress over his well defined chest, one of your favorite parts about him. A smile spread across his features when he noticed, his head dipping back down to kiss you, more eagerly this time. Slowly, his clothed hips rolled over yours, almost too tenderly considering who and what he is. “These shoulders…” His lips trailed down your neck, his ears picking up the sharp breath you yourself took in, with delight. “Hm…” he hummed, biting down on the skin before suckling on it, sure to leave his mark, “these shoulders hold more burdens than anyone should ever have to carry… I always make sure to get them off of you.” 

As he spoke, his hands trailed along your sides, gently caressing you. The mixture from the slight sting on your shoulder and his gentle touch had you clenching your legs together, your heart beating faster in anticipation. “And these…” His gaze turned back up toward you, meeting yours as he licked over one of your breasts, taking your nipple into his mouth and sucking on it a little, “these remind me of the stunning woman you truly are… they remind me of our union, and the family we are and continue to be… you are my Queen, (Y/N).” An almost sad smile spread over your lips as you covered your mouth with your hand, it was just… so beautiful. His soft words of reassurance, coming from all over your body,... you were starting to believe him, “Diavolo… You are truly amazing.”

He only shook his head, rolling his hips against yours slowly, making you aware of his own arousal, “no.. this isn’t about me tonight, my dear… let me love you.” His hands snuck down to the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and away from you before he stood, taking in the view. Once again, his eyes held nothing but adoration and newly found amazement as he unbuckled his pants, sliding them down with his underwear and letting his erection spring up freely. “You are loving me, Diavolo… Let me at least return it.” A soft grin spread across his face as he spread your legs, crawling right between them, but it wasn’t his cock that entered you, it were his fingers. Two of them, slowly plunging into your slick heat, “And this… well this place right here keeps both of us very happy…” 

You couldn’t help but giggle softly, watching his grin widen; he could be such a dork when he wanted to be and still make you feel beautiful all the same. Soft moans escaped you as he used his fingers to penetrate, his thumb circling over your clit every once in a while, “please, Dia… love me properly… I want you to love me fully.” His lips hovered above yours again, kissing you softly as he continued to finger you, “as you wish, my Queen.” The sudden emptiness you feel again as he pulls away from you, pushing your legs apart wider to properly fit between you, had you whining softly and reaching your arms out for him. A laugh escaped him, catching your arm in one of his hands and kissing it, while his other took a hold of his length to align himself, “I can’t wait to love you like this, too…”

Slowly, steadily he filled you up, pushing in almost too agonizingly slow. Your mouth fell open in a voiceless moan, eyes closing as you felt every inch of him enter you. He was big, that was something you noted every time he took you, but right now he was also so gentle, so slow, that you truly did feel everything of him inside of you; you felt full. He bottomed out slowly, moaning softly himself when he felt your walls envelop him in a tight hug, “so striking…” His lips found your again; slow, passionate… he was taking his time with this kiss, with you. “I can feel you, all of you, wrapping around me, pulling me deeper… making us one.” You nodded at his words, slowly rocking your hips against his in a silent beg to get him to move. 

Even so, his thrusts started slow. He pulled back, listening to the soft sound of your slickness around him, before pushing back in. His tip reached the deepest parts of you every time, gently moving you back up against the sheets when he re-enters. Soft moans escape your open mouth as he took you ever so carefully. His hands drew circles on your hips, his own mouth parting as his eyes searched yours, “Your tiny body, so willingly taking mine… you spread like a flower, blooming like a blossom… for me…” It took a heavy breathy to speak that sentence, the pleasure simply overwhelming him already. 

You felt so close, truly connected with him as he rocked you against the sheets. He was slow, but steady, some thrusts harder than others, but never too much for you. Soft grunts mixed with your sweet moans as he felt the tightness around his length, welcoming him back in every time, “I love you, (Y/N)... you are everything to me. Beautiful… Gorgeous…. Breath-taking…” He leaned down to capture his lips with yours again, swallowing the moans that escaped you, “... everything I ever wanted in a partner and more…” 

One of his hands reached down, circling over the bundle of nerves slowly, matching his thrusts. The softness, the tenderness, the love… of it all made tears form in the corner of your eyes; tears you swallowed back, “Diavolo…” Your legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him closer. You could feel his chest brush against yours, his head burying itself into your neck as he moved inside of you, “I love you… too… so much…” It was a whisper, in fear of anything louder making your voice crack. 

You felt your body shake with an orgasm, an orgasm which he caused with barely a touch. “Cum for me, my Queen, let me see.. Your body swallowing mine…” You whimpered as his words hit, feeling him so deep when your orgasm washed over you, sucking him in deeper and clenching around him, causing his own orgasm to spill over. He groaned into your neck at the feeling, his length pulsating and spurting inside of you as his hips spilled, overcome by the pleasure, “(Y/N)...” your name fell from his lips in a silent prayer, pleading and begging you to stay like this, so close…

The next thing he noticed were your hands running over his back, bringing him back out of his thoughts. His head turned up, a soft smile over his lips as he kissed you again, swallowing the soft pants that escaped your mouth, “my darling…” This time, you didn’t try to fight the tears as your arms wrapped tightly around his neck, your face getting buried in his shoulder, “thank you… thank you for making me feel so beautiful… so loved…” You choked on a sob, feeling the closeness of him in your heart, which seemed to jump out at the thought. He held you tight, nuzzling back into your shoulder as he nodded, a soft smile on his lips that you would never see, “I love you…” a soft whisper; another confession. “And I will… for as long as I can…” 


End file.
